Broken Girl
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: Amy is a girl with a past which she would love to forget. When she runs away, she crashes into the town of Radiator Springs. When her Dad finds her, Amy and McQueen find they have a lot more in common-family-wise. SALQUEEN, FLOMONE,CHICKXOC.Humanized :
1. Chapter 1

_**CARS: Gone From You **_

SUMMERY: Amy is a troubled teenager who runs away from her past. She arrives in a far off town where she learns to make friends and live like a teenager. McQueen is suspecting that Amy could be his long lost niece since she looks so much like his sister. When her dad finds her, will she cope living with her dad again? Secrets will be revealed…COUPLES: SalQueen, FloMone, and ChickXKim (OC)

PIXAR owns Cars I own Kim and Amy. ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE THEM!

_Very quiet mornings meant something was wrong. Others put it down to people sleeping in. For one girl, she enjoyed peace and loneliness. She literally had just crashed into town and was starving hungry. This made her think of home. Her mum made THE best Sunday roast EVER! Oh how she missed home. She looked like her Mum when she was 14. Her long brown hair flowing past her shoulders, piercing blue eyes were her most attractive features. But she could never go back to that place. She hated it. Amy pulled her legs up so she could rest her arms on them. A few tears escaped her eyes and landed on her black hoodie. Amy's head became consumed with thoughts of her family. Suddenly a burst of sound made Amy jump out of her thoughts. _

_"WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF!" a gruff voice yelled._

_"RESPECT THE CLASSICS MAN! IT'S HENDRIX!" the other voice yelled back but this time it was an old mellow voice. _

"_SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'VE GOT A FRYING PAN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" a southern female voice replied. __**So much for peace **__Amy thought. _

_She grabbed her bag and jumped down off the small roof she was on (it was only 2ft off the ground -_-'). Amy began to walk to a small house. The door opened and Amy dodged around the other side. She didn't like people to find her sometimes. It was all a game that started when she was 5. The houses were painted orange and had a pointy chimney. __**What the heck? Why are they styled in the form of a caution cone? **__Amy wondered. A man wandered out in a red No.95 racing outfit. A lady –wife maybe? - Followed out with a small child at her hip – his child? Amy examined as the man kissed the lady on the cheek and ruffled the little girl's hair. The man walked off down the path to a red car waiting. Amy's heart sank. This was like her family when she was a toddler; happy family. Then her dad turned against her and…Amy began to cry. She began to walk off but stepped on a twig. The lady heard this and turned around. She saw Amy on a heap on the floor crying. _

_"Are you okay?" she asked. __**Stupid question much **__the lady thought. She placed the toddler on the floor beside her and sat beside Amy. "What's your name?" Amy looked up from the floor. _

"_A-Amy; Amy," stuttered the shy teenager._

_"That's nice, I'm Sally Carrera. Weird surname I know," smiled Sally. She picked up the toddler. "This is Izzy. Me and my boyfriend call her Dizzy because she spends so much time spinning around for some weird reason." Amy chuckled through a few tears. _

"_Is she your daughter? How old is she?" Amy asked._

"_Eighteen months. And no, she's my sister's. Her husband and she are on holiday in Mexico. Honeymoon," Sally answered. "How old are you and do you know anyone here?" _

_"I'm 14 and I ran away because of my Dad which I really don't want to talk about!" Amy replied. Izzy crawled into Amy's lap. Amy and Sally smiled in Awe. _

"_Oh. Well you can always stay at the Cozy Cone. We have a few reservations free for a few nights," Sally suggested. "We can always talk to your family through the lobby phone if you want to." _

_"Thanks. Okay then." Amy looked at Izzy who was crawling on her and tugging at her hair. A thought crossed Amy's mind. She smiled a little but fought back tears. _

"_Let me get dressed and I could give you a tour of the town."_

"_Sure I'd like that." Maybe this town isn't so bad after all. _

_Bit rushed I know! SOZ! REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Tears- Again**_

_**Shout-outs- LOL, Netbug09, you're comment made me laugh. Christina thx for the nice comment! :)**_

_**PIXAR OWNS CARS, I OWN MY OC'S AND ANY SONGS MENTIONED IS OWNED BY THE ARTISTS**_

_**ENJOY PEEPS ('Peet Stop.' Gotta love Guido) **_

_Amy pulled her iPod from her pocket. It was playing Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera. This song always put her in a good mood. Izzy had managed to crawl back inside the house. Amy started to sing along even though she didn't even dare to do the high and amazing notes Christina could do. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Amy yanked out the earplugs. Her face had gone pinky. _

"_THAT should wake up call not Sarge vs. Fillmore," Sally joked. "I think we have a singing contest over the coming days, you should sing. Oh and all the cones and the cone you_ _wanted is out for the night, I'll reserve it for you tomorrow. Where are you gonna sleep for tonight?_ _" _

"_I'll figure something out for the night. Hmm, I dunno. I'm not into singing as choosing it as a career. I'm not sure what I want to be. My Dad is a NASCAR driver and my mum is a cook," Amy replied. "I've met Lightning McQueen once or twice. I think he is one of the best drivers ever!" _

"_Haha, I think he went down to practice," Sally laughed. "Come on I'll show you around." Sally picked up Izzy._

"…_This is the café which sells THE best food for Miles!" Sally finished. She had shown Amy the town and was in the café. "The owner, Flo, is really nice. Real motherly. Why don't you ask her for a place to crash tonight?"  
><em>

"_Okay. This is a real nice town, Sally," Amy smiled. "I've never really had a friend apart from Bruno who was a dog." A woman in a green waitress dress and dark blonde hair walked over._

"_Hey there, Sal, who's your friend? Little young aren't ya?" Flo asked. 'Little Young' meant Amy being a little small for her age. _

"_Name's Amy. Literally just got here early thing morning; around sixish," Amy introduced. _

"_She also needs a place to crash for the night since all the cones are booked tonight," Sally asked. _

"_Hello Amy. Yeah sure you can stay at my place. Anyone told ya you look like a teenage girl version of Chick Hicks?" Flo asked. Amy's cheeks turned redder._

"_Um yeah all the time! I look like my mum more. I know him, he's erm alright," Amy lied. She was hiding something- something she did not want anyone to know. At least not yet. "Can I have a diet coke please?" Amy changed the subject. Flo shrugged it off and got the coke._

_Sally turned to Amy._

"_What was that about?" Sally asked._

"_What? Her asking about Chick Hicks? Are you two related or something?" Sally replied, her lawyer skills kicking in. "I'm a lawyer. I can read people like a book sometimes." _

"_I don't really want to talk about it…" Amy replied, taking the drink from Flo. _

"_Oh okay. Let's make you acquainted with the town's folk," Sally replied. She still anted to know what was bugging the poor teen. _

_**WHAT'S UP WITH AMY? WHY IS SHE SO SAD ABOUT CHICK?  
><strong>_

_**REVIEWS ANYONE PEOPLE? ^-^ Rushed again but stupid computers do that when they are in a bad mood. (if ya no what I mean. Lolz).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Revealing the Truth**_

_**THE TRUTH OF AMY'S PARENTSIS REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY CHICK IS ONE OF THE TITLE CHARACTERS IN THIS! OH AND MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY IS ON THE 27**__**TH**__** OCTOBER 2011! :D **_

_**PIXAR OWNS CARS AND THE SONGS ARE WHOEVER OWNS THEM IF THAT MADE SENSE.**_

_Chick Hicks was in a panic. He was inside his over a million dollars mansion he owned with his wife, Kim in their bedroom. _

_"Where the hell is that girl?" Chick wailed. He paced back and forth. He was referring to his lost daughter. _

"_CALM DOWN, CHICK! WE'LL FIND HER!" Kim soothed. "We can always contact my brother. Maybe he has seen her." Chick shook his wife of 14 years off of his shoulders and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. _

"_I can't believe I was that stupid to let her go. She's fourteen. She's vulnerable. She could get killed," Chick wept. Kim sighed and sat down next to him. _

"_That's not the racer I feel in love with. I fell in love with a tough guy. A rebel. We have 2 beautiful_ _daughters who we have managed to keep away from the press. Come on Chick, let me see the tough guy I fell in love with all those years ago. Tell me we'll find her. Beth is going to have to find out her big sister is missing," Kim encouraged. Kim wrapped her left arm around Chick's shoulder and kissed his cheek._

_After a few moments of silence, Kim's BlackBerry phone went off in her jeans pockets._

"_Hello….What?...Oh my God…Okay…Thanks Officer…" Kim hung up on the phone and it slipped out of her hand. She kissed Chick on the lips. _

"_What was that for? Our daughter…" began Chick after the kiss._

"…_has been located! She's coming home baby!" Kim exclaimed. She could hardly contain her happiness. Her baby girl was not dead, she was alive. _

_Meanwhile in Radiator Springs, Amy had met everyone. She was at the Willy's Butte with McQueen. _

"_Ya look like my sister Kim when she was fourteen. I haven't spoken to her since I started racing in '05. We last spoke when she was 32 and I was 22. She had a daughter called Amy Grace," McQueen explained. "I miss her. We were close as kids but when she met her husband we grew apart. I've seen my niece a few times but never really gotten to know her a lot. She was really cute and funny; ya know as a niece-not like I love Sally. She (Niece) had emerald green eyes, long black hair and all that. You have blue eyes only difference." Tears started to well out of his eyes. _

"_Wait, wait, wait…Did you say her name was Amy Grace?"_

_"Yeah why?" _

_"My name is Amy and my middle name is Grace. What was her surname?"  
><em>

"_Honestly, I don't know because I never met her husband." _

"_Oh. Well come on lets go back to town. I think the contest is starting. You gonna sing?"_

"_Maybe, you?"_

"_Hell yeah!" Amy laughed. _

"_Hey, Loco Peoples!" Ramone announced. "Who wants to sing first?" Amy took a deep breath and stood up from the crowd. She took the Mic off of Ramone._

"_Uh hi everyone, I'm gonna sing a song that I can relate to." She nodded towards Flo who put the disc in._

"_**I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<strong>_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
>When you're gone<br>The pieces of my heart are missing you  
>When you're gone<br>The face I came to know is missing too  
>When you're gone<br>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
>I miss you"<strong>_

_When she finished the first verse she had everyone slow-dancing with each-other; Flo and Ramone, Sally and McQueen even Mater and Holley! _

"_**The words I need to hear to will me always through the day and make it Okay; I miss you-Ohh.**__ Thank you everyone.__**" **__Amy walked off the stage calmly sending up applause. _

"_Wow, Amigo; who's next?" Ramone smiled. Sally playfully pushed McQueen to the front. _

_"Guess I'm next," McQueen groaned. Flo put the music on and a fast pace R&B song started. Obviously, (he didn't say Jason Duuurlo! :P)_

"_**Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
>Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.<br>You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
>Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.<strong>_

_**Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
>Ill be your teacher. I<strong>__**'ll show you the ropes.  
>You'll see a side of love you've never known.<br>I can see it going down, going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfil my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming no.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah<strong>__" Everyone was dancing and enjoying the song. Amy smiled to herself. She knew she was loved her and everyone liked her. When McQueen finished the song, Sally was next. _

_**Someone once told me  
>That you have to choose<br>What you win or lose  
>You can't have everything<br>Don't you take chances  
>You might feel the pain<br>Don't you love in vain  
>Cause love wont set you free<br>I could stand by the side  
>And watch this life pass me by<br>So unhappy but safe as could be**_

_**So what if it hurts me  
>so what if I break down <strong>_

_**So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground<br>I gotta find my place  
>I wanna hear my sound<br>Don't care about other pain in front of me  
>Cause I'm just tryna be happy, yeah<br>Just wanna be happy, yeah" **__This song meant a hell of her. Her life in L.A. _

_Amy won the singing contest with Sally at a close second and Holley third. Amy went for a walk over to Wheel Well. When she arrived she met by a strong man with Black hair, pale skin, green eyes and a moustache. He was next a pretty woman with slim figure, green eyes, brown-black hair and tears from her eyes. They're names…._

_CHICK HICKS AND KIM HICKS. _

_HAHA! ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YA! GOT U GOOD. AMY'S DAD IS HICKS! :0 SHOCKER MUCH! REVIEWS PLZ!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Confessions **_

**PIXAR OWNS CARS. I OWN AMY AND ANY OCS! ASK ME IF U WANT TO USE THEM. **

_Amy stared at the man and the woman. Her thin lips quivered before tears spilled down her cheeks._

"_Go away…You never spoke to me or loved me. You're meant to be my parents," Amy said through her tears. She felt her legs shake under her jeans and hoodie. Her mum walked to her and put her arms around her shoulder. Amy shook her mother off._

"_DON'T YOU SEE? I'VE MADE NEW FRIENDS! SALLY, MCQUEEN, MATER, FLO, RAMONE AND EVERYONE ELSE! THEY WERE A BETTER FAMILY THEN YOU EVER WERE!" Tears were spilling out of her emerald eyes as if it was rain. _

"_Wait, wait, wait, did you say MCQUEEN?" Chick asked. _

_"Yeah, why? I meant him a few times he's a better racer than you ever were," Amy snapped. _

"_You're leaving this town tomorrow morning. And if you don't well me and you're mother will figure something out. WON'T WE, KIM?" Chick replied. He took Kim's hand and walked off. Amy collapsed on the floor crying. She hated her life. Why couldn't she jump over the fence, sing Home by Michael Buble before going Splat? _

_"Amy, are you okay? What happened?" A soothing female voice asked. Amy looked up from the floor. It was Sally. Amy leapt up from the floor and hugged her before crying into her blue T-shirt. "Shh, shh, shh Amy…It's okay…" Amy continued to cry for a few more minutes. McQueen saw the scene and walked up. _

_"Why the hell is Chick Hicks here?" McQueen fumed. Amy broke from Sally's embrace. _

_"I know him…Family wise…" Amy said between sobs. _

"_Huh?" Sally asked not understanding._

"_Hissmydad," Amy repeated. _

"_What?" Sally and McQueen asked._

"_CHICK HICKS IS MY DAD, OKAY!" Amy yelled. "Kim is my Mum!"_

"_You mean my sister is YOUR MUM!" McQueen freaked out. Amy pushed past her friends crying off to Flo's. _

**A/N. MORE CONFESSIONS! :O man I love this story! THIS WOZ GOING TO BE A LONGER CHAP BUT MY COMPUTER IS MUCKED UP AND WELL YEAH. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Amy's Past**_

_**Author's notes: THIS IS A FLASHBACK. PIXAR OWNS CARS BLAH- BLAH- BLAH: P :B Oh and Harv is Chick and McQueen's agent**_

_Amy had been crying a lot recently. __She sunk down the wall of Flo's house bawling. She shut her eyes and let herself been taken away…._

_-__**Flashback**__-_

"**Daddy, where are you going?" a young 9 year old asked their dad. The father was on the phone talking to someone. He completely ignored the child by turning his back on her. "Err Dad? Earth to Dad?" The child tapped the man in case he didn't hear her. The man pushed the small kid onto the sofa. "I'm still here Daddy!" **

"**I gotta go, Harv, brat kid…you know how it is. Bad enough Kim is having a new child in a few weeks time!" Chick said into the phone. He hung up and sighed a loud exasperated sigh. He turned towards to Amy. "DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO TALK TO ME ON THE PHONE! WELL?" Amy kept quiet. "WELL?"  
><strong>

"**Umm…I'm sorry…" Amy stuttered. Chick got very angry at times. Especially at Amy. Amy hated her dad. She wished McQueen was her dad. She had met him when she went to Chick's latest race. **

"**WHAT FOR?" Chick yelled, hitting Amy on the leg hard.**

**"Talking to you on the phone and talking to Lightning McQueen," confessed Amy. Tears were on the verge of spilling because her leg hurt beneath her skirt. **

"**YOU WHAT! YOU SPOKE TO LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT WHO IS ONLY GOING TO MAKE IT TO A FRESHMAN AT SCHOOL. GRR!" Chick growled. **

"**He's really nice, Dad, you play dirty on the race track," Amy wept. She cuddled her legs in fright. Chick hit her again. Amy screamed in hurt. Kim's footsteps were heard. **

**"Chick! Aim, I'm home!" Kim was massive now. She was having Beth in a few weeks. Kim walked in to see Chick on the floor propped up against the sofa and Amy crying on the sofa. "Hey Amy what's up?" Kim walked over and cuddled the girl. **

**"She saw a spider and freaked out," Chick lied. "Didn't you Amy?" **

"**Umm…" Amy began trying to speak.**

**"DIDN'T YOU AMY?" Chick repeated forcefully. **

"**Yeah….I did…." Amy answered quietly. **

"**Good girl. I'm going down to Harv's place for the night, bye-bye, honey Kimmy and Amy," Chick replied. He kissed Kimmy on the lips for a sec before throwing a dirty look at Amy. He walked out the door and left.**

"**Honey, are you really okay?" Kim asked. **

"**No, Daddy hit me. Again," Amy wept. **

**"Now baby, you know your daddy loves you and he wouldn't do such a thing," Kim replied. **

"**You're not being very sympathetic, are you?" Amy asked.**

**"Where did you learn that word from? You're way too young to be using words like that!" Kim laughed. **

"**I have my sources and not from my 'rents," Amy replied calmly. "But seriously he hit me and I'm not afraid of Spiders." **

**"Sure, baby Girl. Wanna help me paint Baby Grace's room?" Kim asked. **

**"Yeah sure. But Grace? That's MY middle name! Mine only. What about Bethany? Or Beth? Isn't Grandma named Beth?" Amy questioned. **

**"Baby Beth Katrina Hicks. Eh, not bad. Okay then, Beth it is!" Kim winked. She grabbed Amy's hand and they walked off to the baby's room. **

**A YEAR LATER (IN THE FLASHBACK!)  
><strong>

**Amy was 10 now. It was 2007. The year she met Lightning McQueen. **

"**Now, Amy, I don't want you to talk to any contenders especially Lightning McQueen. It's the last race so it's especially important I win and we can move," Chick sneered. He hit Amy hard on the cheek and walked off. **

**"Owww…" Amy said to herself. **

**A MONTH LATER (IN FLASHBACK DUH)  
><strong>

**Amy was 11. Kim had organized a birthday party for Amy despite Chick's plea not to. **

**"MY BROTHER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M STILL WITH YOU! NEITHER DOES MY PARENTS! AMY DOESN'T HAVE ANYONE TO PLAY WITH!" Kim yelled. They were at their million-dollar mansion. **

"**WELL THAT'S YOUR PR0BLEM! NOT MINE!" Chick slurred. Amy was walking innocently walking around the house looking for her dog, Bruno. She heard the yelling and pressed her ear against the door where her parents were arguing. She heard a smashing of glass and her mum screaming. Chick stormed out in a rage before collapsing on the floor. He was obviously drunk-again. Kim ran out in tears. Yet no sign of an injury. Amy flicked her head around to the door and saw the pottery mug she made last month. Smashed on the floor-yet again. Her dad hated it. **

"**911, my husband has collapsed…he was drunk and it's not the first time…can you come over…thanks…" Kim said worriedly on the phone. She hung up after. **

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"_Amy, you okay baby girl?" a southern voice asked. Amy's mind came back down to reality. _

_"Oh…yeah Flo; just thinking about the past," Amy replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. _

_"Crying won't help ya. Here, come inside and make yourself at home and I'll make you a hot cocoa. I have a 20 year old daughter and a 19 year old son. When they cried, they always had Hot Cocoa to cheer them up," Flo explained. "They grew up way too fast. Josh is in college (Stanford) and Camille is married now in L.A. I miss them…" Flo held the door open for Amy and she walked inside. _

_Later that night, Flo and Ramone had dinner with Amy (chicken curry). Amy's room was the spare room in Flo and Ramone's bungalow at the back of the Café. _

"_I don't have any spare clothes," Amy admitted. Flo dug around the drawers in was once Camille's room. She pulled out a blue nightie._

_"This was Camille's once when she was 16. Sorry if it's a bit big; I've donated all of her stuff younger than 15 to my sister's child," Flo apologised. _

_"Nah it's okay," Amy accepted. Flo walked out of the room leaving Amy to change. Amy changed her jeans- now a bit muddy from Mater throwing a bit of mud at Amy by mistake and sitting on the dust in the Butte with McQueen- and her hoodie and placed them on the chair. She slipped the blue nightgown and it was a bit big for her- okay almost knee length- and the short-sleeves came down to her elbows but it would do for the night. Flo reappeared with yet another hot chocolate._

_"Flo, I'm gonna be peeing all night if you keep on giving me hot cocoas," laughed Amy, placing her diary on the bed. _

"_Oh well, honey-bee, last one for the night. Just keepin' your happiness levels to the max," winked Flo again. "Goodnight!"_

"_Night Flo," Amy called out as Flo left the room. Amy picked up the hot chocolate and drank it sip by sip. She put the cup down and picked up her diary:  
><em>

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Day was better but no hope in search for family. Made good friends and at Flo's house. Her hot chocolate drinks are the BOMB! =D**_

_**Anyways, gonna turn in 4 the nite. ZZZZ**_

_**Love ya forever. AMY XOXO**_

_Amy shut the diary and sighed. She loved her dad and mum and sister but they never showed it at times. If they couldn't love her, she would run away and find her other side of her family. And that's what she was doing. She had achieved the running away part, just not the finding-the-other-side-of-the-family part._

_**REVIEWS PLZ**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6: Possibilities in Anything**_

_**PIXAR OWNS CARS AND ALL THAT BLAH-DE-BALH: P**_

_In Cone Number 1, McQueen slumped down into his pillow and faced his girlfriend._

_"Izzy asleep?" he asked._

"_Eventually. Jeez, babies take too long to fall asleep," sighed Sally. "I have a massive headache now." She pulled the duvet over herself. Her P.J top and bottoms felt itchy under the duvet. "What was up with Amy earlier?" _

"_No clue. The way she stormed off makes me think of when I first came here," McQueen replied. "I had no clue that Kim was still dating Chick, let alone married!" _

"_Whatcha mean?" _

_"Well in High School, me and Chick were best friends and he was after my younger sister. They started dating behind my back and we all had a massive argument. I watched Chick kiss my sister and I swore to Chick I would never forgive him an and would always be my enemy-" began McQueen._

"_Just cuz he kissed your sister?" _

"_No for all the bad things he ha had done to me and Kimberly. I moved out after that because my sister's continuous lies and never spoke to Chick throughout college. When I started racing, Chick swore he had broken up with my sister and I believed him like an idiot._ _They must of got married 14 years ago cuz that was when I last spoke to Kim and she was expecting but she said not Chick's kid. Lying at the age of 38 eh, Kim?" McQueen finished. _

"_Come on, that was 14 years ago and she's your long-lost niece. At least be happy. She might not be like Chick or your sister," Sally encouraged._

_"Maybe but she is snappy at times. Scrap that, all the time. She can't stand me, the little minx," McQueen replied. _

"_And you said that to me 5 years ago. Night Stickers," Sally joked. She kissed his forehead and turned out her side-lamp on her bedside table. She turned on her side and drifted off to sleep. McQueen held Sally's hand as he slept thinking about Amy. __**How could Kim LIE to me again? Yeah, yeah I've met Amy a few times but that was when she was a baby and I didn't know they were still together**__ he thought. McQueen released his hand from Sally's trying not to wake her and reached for his phone. He had managed to get Kim's number off of Amy (He looked on her phone- she dropped it after storming off earlier). McQueen scrolled down his contacts and texted Kim: _

_**Y have u kept this a secret all these yrs? O and its McQueen- you're brother :(**_

_A few minutes later, the reply came:_

_**How do u hve my number? And I kept this a secret cuz u would Neva approve and ur not DAD! ! Ive been married 2 Chick for 14 years and not once did u Eva think of me. **_

_McQueen responded:_

_**I took ur number from Amy wen she dropped her fone. And Chick is my NO.1 ENEMY! I saw the way he treated u earlier, forceful. I would Neva approve cuz I'm ur older bro and I thought of u everyday. I cared 4 u but I guess u Neva cared 4 me**_

_Kim responded:_

_**I did care and Amy is my daughter. Yes he can b forceful but he 3's me. And Dad is GONE cuz he DIED remember? He would Neva of approved of u going in2 racing. And Plz stop texting, it's almost midnight. Night McQueen x**_

_McQueen yawned before typing back:  
><em>

_**Guess Ur right. I'll txt u in the morning to meet me at Flo's V8 Café. Night Kim xx**_

_McQueen turned his phone off and sighed. __**Why Kimmy? Why did you go and destroy your love with that jerk of an idiot? **__McQueen thought. He slipped his hand into Sally's small hand and fell asleep. _

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? RUSHED AGAIN BUT STUPID COMPUTERS WHO H8 U DO THAT. LOLZ ^-^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Reconnecting**_

_**a/n: I'm really enjoying writing this story! . All my other Cars, iCarly, VicTORIous, Toy Story (In progress), Wizards of Waverly Place (Ditto) are FROZEN so I can complete something for ONCE! Lol. ENJOY PEOPLE! **_

_Amy slept a fitful night. Her dreams or nightmares had been consumed with her personal life and what had happened last night. _

_It was 8.30AM. Amy was still fast asleep. Suddenly she screamed and sat up. She started breathing heavy like you do when you're panicked. Amy darted her eyes around the room. Chair, desk, bed, chest of doors, door and TV. Amy recognized where she was in a matter of seconds. Flo's house. The distant sound of running up the stairs was heard. The footsteps burst into the room._

_"Amy, Hun, are you okay!" Flo yelled. She was in her dressing gown and slippers._

"_I'm fine; just a nightmare of my…" Amy trailed off. "I don't really want to talk about since my parents are in town…I might as well get ready since I won't be able to go back to sleep."_

"_Yeah; it's like Sarge and Fillmore to wake up all up at the crack a' dawn," laughed Flo. "Since ya don't have any spare clothes, I'll lend you some of my daughters. She was pretty petite for her age." Flo began digging around the drawers for something. She pulled out a really nice red and blue striped ¾ length tee. "Ya like the top?"  
><em>

"_Cool. Anything for jeans? No way am I wearing my jeans. I've been wearing them for 3 days straight," Amy replied. Flo began digging around the drawer again. She grabbed a pair of dark denim shorts. "Those will do. Thanks Flo, I'll be down in about 5 minutes." Flo left. _

"_Are you sure the girl is okay? She was a bit loco last night. Are you sure it's not that hot cocoa you gave her?" Ramone asked his wife. For once, he looked NORMAL- jogging bottoms and a white tank top. _

"_Ramone, duh; my famous hot chocolate wouldn't hurt a fly. And Amy is a runaway and Sally said she had to ring Amy's parents to tell her where she is!" Flo argued back. Little did they know, Amy was behind the door dressed in Camille's clothes. Her brown-black elbow length hair was scraped up into a pony-tail._ _She was wearing her blue Converses. _

_"Hey, I'm awake," Amy exclaimed from behind the door. She walked out into the kitchen and smiled weakly before yawning. "I'm going over to Sally's to see where my parents are. See ya later Flo. Oh and is it okay if I stay here tonight, that's if I'm here tonight?"_

_"Yeah sure Amy. Go find you're parents," Flo said as Amy bounded out the door. When the door clicked shut, Flo turned to Ramone. "I'm worried about her. Yeah well, she ain't our daughter but hell she is secretive. If I had any secrets I would tell you and not keep it secret. I hate secret keepers but she is a troubled teen. What would you do?" _

"_I would find out what she is hiding and who her parents are. We, as parents ourselves, will have to find out her secrets. Even if that means going through her journal. I'm gonna go get changed then open up the shop," Ramone replied, kissing Flo lightly on the lips before dashing upstairs to change. _

_Amy arrived to hear the sound of arguing. It sounded like Sally and Lightning. She politely knocked on their door. Silence. She knocked again. Sally opened the door and the first thing Amy noticed was her bloodshot eyes. _

"_Sally, are you okay!" Amy exclaimed. Like any other Pisces (AUTHOR'S NOTE: her star sign and mine!), she cared for people around her. _

_"Yeah I'm fine, Amy. Just a __little __argument," Sally assured the teen throwing a look at Lightning who was sulking on the sofa. He just _

"_Um, have you seen my parent's cuz I wanna talk to them," Amy requested. _

"_No not seen last night. Like an idiot I checked them into Cone number 2. Check there," Sally pointed out._ __

_"Kay thanks Sally," Amy thanked. "Boy troubles?" She whispered to Sally before leaving._

_"Uh-huh. Tell ya later," replied Sally. _

_Amy was pacing outside her parents cone. A familiar dread overcame her. A lump came to her throat but she tried to swallow it. She lifted her shaking hand to the door and knocked. Her mother opened the door; looking unrecognizably. _

"_I…I…I'm…leaving…Chick…" she managed to get out. She burst into tears. Her blonde hair was limp and lifeless. Her clothes usually fitted her but hung loosely around her. Her diamond wedding ring was not on her 4__th__ left finger. Amy ran to her mother and wept into her shirt._

_"I'm sorry, I promise I will never run away again; ever," vowed Amy._ _"Can you tell me?"_

_"What?" Kim replied in her sobs. A familiar looking man caught her glimce. He caught his eye too and ran over. He slowed down when he got over. _

"_Kim?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" He smiled and hugged her. He looked at Amy. "Guess I'm your uncle, Amy."_

_"Yup, Light. Oh and ya know you hate Chick, I'm filing for a divorce when I get home and full custody of Beth and Amy," Kim smirked. "There is NO way that Monster can ruin my life anymore." She hugged her brother again.  
><em>

"_Guess my goal of finding my uncle is completed," Amy replied hugging her uncle. "Hey where is Beth?" _

_"At home with Grandma." Kim answered. "Wanna go grab something from Flo's?"_

_"Sure" was Amy and Lightning's answer. As they walked over to Flo's, Lightning's mind was somewhere else- his argument with Sally. Had he lost her? Nah, it was just a stupid argument. Wasn't it?_

_A/N: Not my best chapter but the computer is playing up-ONCE A BLOOMING AGAIN. -_-'_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Love Dies but With Surprises**_

_**A/N: I'll let you guess what happens in this chapter. PIXAR owns Cars I own Kim, Izzy and Amy. **_

_**This chapter is set after Amy leaves Radiator Springs for home**_

_**_**_

_Amy was a distant memory to most people like Sarge as he never really met her. Sally, McQueen, Flo, Ramone and Mater took it harder since they had become friends with her. It was harder for McQueen letting his niece go. The fact that Chick Hicks had been his brother in law for almost 15 years hurt him more. And he would probably never see his niece again. But he couldn't worry about that FOR NOW. He had an other problem on his hands. SALLY. She hadn't spoken to him since Amy left- which was a WEEK ago. He slumped lower in his chair where he was eating alone at Flo's. _

_"Yer okay bud?" Mater asked, sitting opposite him. _

"_Yea…" lied McQueen. "No…"  
><em>

"_Girl problems?" Mater asked knowingly. "What did yer do to her?" He glanced at McQueen._

_"We got into a fight a week ago…" McQueen began._

"_About?"  
><em>

"…_Um…" McQueen blushed. "The future…" He went bright red. "And I'm not sure we're over and IT'S KILLING ME!" McQueen slumped his head on the table and banged it again the table. "Owww…"  
><em>

"_It's okay bud; I proposed to Holley and she accepted! Do the same to Sally!" Mater exclaimed. _

_"It's not that easy, Mater. Sally can get hacked off pretty easily. She won't listen," McQueen groaned annoyed. _

"_Then text it to her. Say you're sorry and ask her fer forgiveness," Mater re-explained. "Gotta go now, bud. Got a wedding to plan!" Mater left the café leaving McQueen to contemplate his thoughts. He whipped out his phone and…_

_Sally was up at Wheel Well sitting on the cliff alone listening to 'Little Too Not Over You' by David Archuleta. Her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. _

**One Incoming Message From: Stickers**

_Sally rolled her eyes. __**What the hell does he want? **__Sally thought. But still she opened the text message. _

**Sally, y did we fight? :(. I wanna get back 2gether. I 3 u 2 much 2 let it go now. U no that. It was a stupid fight and well Im running out of words 2 say. Come down 2 the Willy's Butte in 5 and I'll explain 3 u even if we r breakin…**

_Sally gasped at the text. __**What is e on about! **__She felt her heart drop. She quickly typed back:  
><em>

_**We r not over! Will b down in 5-10 mins. At W.W. x ;)**_

_She put her phone in her jacket and ran down to the Butte as fast as she could. _

___

_McQueen was already at the Butte. He saw Sally running up to him. She looked breathless. _

"_Took your time," McQueen laughed. _

"_Yeah, yeah; you can laugh. I was the one that ran all the way from Wheel Well! Which is like 15 minutes!" Sally protested. She hugged him. "I'm sorry." _

_"It's okay" McQueen simply answered. They sat down in the hood of the Corvette. "So?" _

"_So…what?"  
><em>

"_I thought about the argument."_

_"…Oh…" _

"_Yeah…but we put the argument behind us and forgive?" _

_"Sure, Stickers," Sally smiled. She laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. The watch the sun fall into the mountains for sunset. _

"_Make a wish Stickers," Sally requested. McQueen looked into Sally's emerald eyes and smiled. He told her to look away and she did. He reached into his pocket. He felt the velvet touch of the small box. It was once his Granddad's when his Grandma died. McQueen hopped off the hood and crouched down; one knee. "Open your eyes." Sally opened them and gasped. "I wish you could be my wife."_

"_Yes, of course Stickers!" Sally exclaimed. McQueen slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled. _

_ __

_**a/n: AWWW….Lally fluff! REVIEWS NOW! ^-^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: home Life and New Life**_

**Pixar owns Cars and all that crud**

**-_**

_Amy was in her room, looking at the new bruises on her arms. Thank God her Dad was going back to racing in a few days. She decided to text Sally. She had programmed everyone's number into her phone (Not including Lizzie or Sarge. Sarge didn't have a phone and Lizzie was WAAY too old to even know how to use one!). She texted: _

_**Hey Sal. Amy here. Dad hit me again. Might b coming back w/ Mum and Beth. I hope. **_

_A few minutes later, the response was:_

_**Hi Amy! Me and Stickers engaged! :D. Glad Ur mum stuck up for herself in front of Chick. U deserve a better life. But don't do anything stupid and get urself in trouble. X**_

_Amy put the phone away and slumped into her bed. She went to her sisters room. _

_"Hey Beth, how are you? Dad hit you?" Amy asked her 7 year old sister. She was crying. The little girl was crying. Amy cradled Beth lovingly. _

"_Can't we go away from Daddy?" Beth asked. _

"_We are; when Daddy leaves, me and you and Mummy are running away to see Uncle Lightning! And Mummy and Daddy are going separate ways." _

_Chick left that night. Kim had called McQueen and Sally was getting a cone ready. Suitcases were packed and a cab was called. The house were Beth and Amy grew up in were now a memory and Kim's prison but now she was freed._ _Kim dropped the ring on the 'Welcome Home' rug by the door with a note which simply said: _

_**Bye Chick. No Love from Kim, Beth & Amy : P**_

_Lightning and Sally were waiting in the motel lobby. _

_"The race is only in Arizona, Sal," McQueen insisted. "I put family and friends before career." He draped his arm over her shoulder._

_An hour -and a Make-Out session- later Amy and her family arrived. _

"_Hey, Uncle," Amy smiled. She hugged McQueen then Sally, who was now her soon-to-be-Auntie-In-Law. _

_"Hey, Aim. I guess the little girl is Beth, my other niece!" McQueen smiled. He always had loved kids. He wanted a family himself but couldn't just ask Sally out of the blue. Plus he was racing soon. "Hey Kimberly!" He hugged his sister and draped his arms over Sally and Kim. He guided his family to the Cone they were staying at. "Hopefully I'll see you all in the morning. G'night!" With that, McQueen and Sally walked off to their cone. _

_ __

_LONGEST STORY I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR AS OF 2011-10-15! BIG MILESTONE. LETS SEE IF I CAN MAKE IT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: More Surprises**_

_Sally woke up late that morning throwing up; waking up her fiancée. _

"_You okay?" McQueen asked. A hint of hope glimmered in his heart. _

"_Whaddya think you idiot! It's probably that pizza we had last night!" Sally sighed. "My sister's coming back from her honeymoon tonight and claiming Izzy. Thank God. She has brought me nothing but headaches but I love her all the same." _

"_Speaking of kids, you threw up," McQueen said awkwardly. __**Oh no, he's not gonna say what I think he's gonna say. Just food poisoning **__Sally thought. "That's a symptom for…"_

"Shut up, Stickers. I'm not okay? Just cuz I've been sick doesn't mean what you think I am okay?" Sally yelled. "Jeez."

"_Okay, okay! No need to get peed off. I'm gonna make breakfast, what do you want?" McQueen asked. _

"_I'll just have cereal" Sally answered. She watched McQueen leaving the bathroom and sighed. __**What if I am? Oh crap, I'm only engaged! **__Sally thought. She panicked. She ran and got her bag and pulled out a test and shut the door. _

* * *

><p>"…<em>So about earlier are you…?" McQueen trailed off. It was after they had had breakfast.<em>

"_Nope. As I told you before, just Food Poisoning," Sally corrected. She showed him the test. Sally glanced at him. His face had dropped and he was upset. "Hun, what's up?"_

"Nothing, just…" He began but was cut off by Sally kissing his cheek.

"_We'll have kids one day but it's too soon. We got engaged barely a day ago," Sally replied. _

* * *

><p>Amy awoke from a good night's sleep. The best one she had had in AGES! She saw her mum shell-shock clutching the phone in the hall-way.<p>

"_Mum…?" Amy asked nervously._

"_Shh Amy…" Kim hushed. "Uh-huh…uh-huh…hmm…Thanks for calling," Kim hung up and fell to the floor crying. _

"_Mum?" she repeated. _

"_Chick…Chick…" Kim wept. Amy's heart twisted. She sat her mum up. _

"_What's wrong Mum! Tell me!"_

"Your Dad has been in a car crash and is in a…"

"Coma…" Amy finished.

"_Yeah…" Kim wept. She wept on Amy's shoulder. "And it's unlikely he will survive…"  
><em>

_Amy those years her Dad had abused her, not once telling her He loved her, Amy felt her heart sink. He was her dad after all._

_**a/n: WILL CHICK MAKE IT ALIVE! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
>^-^ <strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Hospital

"_Get paramedics! NOW!" one person screamed. Glass was_

_everywhere on the sidewalk and road. Blood smeared on the floor, bodies of Chick Hicks, his agent, driver and various people were scattered around. The limo sides were smashed in, tipped upside-down, the Ford that had been hit was exactly the same. People were on the sidewalk had phoned the paramedics. It looked like something out of a horror film. The Ford was leaking oil on the floor and starting to flame up. _

_Several minutes later, paramedics and fire-fighters were digging up the victims and putting out the fire._

* * *

><p><em>Chick was rushed to Wayne Field Hospital. He was rushed to Emergency Care.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad had better be okay; no matter how many times he has betrayed us," Amy hoped aloud. She was in the car park with Sally, McQueen, Beth and her Mum. Kim was holding back tears. She leant on her brother and the tears fell. <em>

"_We have to go and see Daddy!" demanded Beth. Sally sighed. She too wanted kids but it was too soon. _

"_Let's go in," Amy sighed. She climbed out the car. She ran through the lobby. _

"_Chick Hicks, visitors!" Amy said breathlessly. The receptionist looked at her confused._

"_I'm sorry we don't give any visitors," the receptionist replied calmly._

"_Listen here, I'm his daughter, this is my mum, my sister, my uncle and his fiancée. We want to see Chick," Amy demanded. Lightning walked over. The receptionist started hyperventilating._

"_OH…OHMIGOSH! GO THROUGH YES!" The receptionist yelled. "Room 201 down the hall!" With that she passed out. Everyone eye rolled._

* * *

><p><em>Amy led the way. She peaked into his room. She saw her dad drugged up, asleep with tubes running down him. Tears forced to break through. <em>

"_Sally, Light, can you take Beth to the canteen. I'll ring you in a minute," Kim requested knowing why Amy was about to cry. Sally picked up Beth and carried her off to the canteen with Lightning. Amy and Kim walked into his room. A faint 'beep-beep-beep' noise was heard. Amy sat beside her dad. She held his hand and began to cry. _

"_Daddy…wake up…please…anything you ever said that was hurtful or hateful is all forgotten…I love you daddy," Amy wept. Began to cry, lying on his chest. She felt a hand on her back. It was her mum. She had a glass look in her eyes and her mouth quivered. _

_"Chick…Wake up for me and the kids?" Kim cried. She felt his pulse. It was going colder. Colder. She heard the beeping getting faster. "NURSE!" Nurses ran in and pushed Kim and Amy outside. _

"_CHICK!" _

_"DAD!"  
><em>

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

* * *

><p><em>DOES HE LIVE DOES HE DIE? <em>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: I Got You**_

_**PIXAR OWNS CARS, THE BAND PERRY ON if I die young, I OWN ANY OC'S**_

_All Amy could do was watch her dad slip away. She raced down the hall and into the canteen. A clip in her mind started…._

_**Amy was wearing a black dress which went down to her knees. She had a green pendant on in memory of her dad. Her brown-black hair had been down in a bun with an emerald headband. Her shoes were black kitten heels. Her little sister was in an almost identical outfit. Her mum was in a blouse-which was black- and linen trousers. She too was wearing an emerald pendent. Kim had mascara faintly streaking down her face. Lightning was there too. He had a black suit with a lime green pocket hanky. Sally had a black ¾ shirt on with a green bangle in her left wrist. Amy's grandparents were weeping already. A few NASCAR racers were guests. Everyone took there seats in the chapel. The coffin was placed down on the cold marble floor gently by Grandpa Max, Tex (from NASCAR), Harv and a few other racers. Kim broke down crying in her seat. Beth was forcing herself not to cry. Amy let a few tears escape. 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry began. Chick's life ended too soon at 41. The lyrics spoke to everyone:**_

_**"IF I DIE YOUNG;**_

_**BURY ME IN SATIN**_

_**LAY ME DOWN ON A BED OF ROSES;**_

_**SINK ME IN THE RIVER; AT DAWN**_

_**SEND ME AWAY WITH THE WORDS OF A LOVE SONG"**_

"_**Would anyone like to say something?" Grandpa said. Kim walked up.**_

"_**Um…Chick was a loving man who I loved and we had 2 kids…" Kim began. "We will all miss him. I love you Chick. Why did you have to go too young?" Kim stepped down, tears really starting to show. Lightning walked up next. **_

_**"Me and Chick used to be Best Friends in High School. Then he married Kim and who wouldn't?" Lightning began. Everyone chuckled. "We both went into racing and we weren't friends anymore. When his eldest kid found my town, we reconnected and well…regret arguing and Amy and Beth have no dad anymore. Kim is my Sister and I wish her the best for her future. Rest in Peace Hicks." Amy walked up. **_

_**"Um me and Dad weren't the best of Friends but I loved him all the same. I left home to find my other family and realised I was loved wherever I go. So is everyone else. Chick was a Dad like no other. He didn't need to go," Amy concluded. She turned to the coffin and whispered. "I love you Daddy." **_

_**Several more people said the farewells to Chick including Tex, Grandma and Grandpa. **_

_**The funeral people picked up the coffin and started digging a hole in the earth and placed the coffin in the ground carefully. Kim placed her emerald necklace on the coffin, Beth put her teddy which her daddy brought her and Amy put her ring that her dad brought her for her 12**__**th**__** birthday-one of the few times he loved his family. Grandpa & Grandma put photos of him as a baby on the coffin. Lightning put a NASCAR 2004 yearbook-that was the year he started. Several other people put memories on the coffin before they buried him. **_

"…_Amy!" Someone was calling her name. Amy blinked._

_"I think you passed out," a familiar voice concluded. _

_"Really! I had no idea!" Amy said sarcastically. Amy's eyes darted around. A few food bars were scattered around with lots of tables. Yup the canteen. _

"_How's Chick?" McQueen asked._

"_Not good…" Amy replied uncomfortably. Kim came bursting through the doors. _

"_Is he…" Sally began. Kim's eyes said it all. _

"_He wants to see the kids one last time and McQueen," Kim wept. _

___

_Everyone crowded into Chick's room. _

"_Beth, baby, dream high, never forget me. You are a pretty girl and will succeed in anything," Chick wheezed. He hugged Beth tight. Beth gave him her teddy. "No, keep it. It's yours. I gave it you. Use it as a memory of me. Whenever you're upset, think of me." He turned to Amy. "Amy, Amy, Amy. We haven't been great friends, huh? Well we can forgive and forget and let go of the past. We can do that, but never forget. I love you Amy, my daughter. Here." He reached up and brought a box to the teen. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a sapphire drop. Amy was chocking up. "Forgive and never forget me Aim. Forget all the bruises and burns. He turned to Kim who simply kissed him on the lips. "I love you Kimberly McQueen-Hicks. Wear your wedding ring as memory of me. I'll look down on you." McQueen looked at his former best friend. "McQueen, eh? Look after my family, my best friend and brother-in-law." He then turned to Sally unbelievably. "Sally, we used to date as kids. I'll look over on you guys forever. You showed me the true reason of love. Lying on my death bed, I want to say…I…love…you...all…forever…" The beeping went off and nurses rushed to his side. _

_Amy knew her dad loved her and her vision was coming true. Her dad was_

_**DEAD.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Relocation**_

_**PIXAR owns CARS I own any OC'S. Any songs belong to their respective artists (Ive always wanted to say that! ;)) oh and chick is 37 not 41. Too old**_

_McQueen & Sally took Amy and Beth home to Radiator Springs. Flo saw Amy and rushed up to her and hugged her. _

"_We heard; its okay, baby girl," Flo said, her motherly instinct kicking in._

"_My daddy's dead," Amy wept. _

"_Chick died!" Luigi exclaimed doing a spit take all over Guido. _

"_Yeah sadly. Even though he wasn't the best dad ever I still loved him," Amy cried into Flo's shirt. Sally was holding back tears. _

_A week later, a funeral service was arranged. The town, family of the Hicks' and friends were invited to his funeral. It was held outside the court house (you know were Lightning first met everyone). Chick was to be buried by the Willy's Butte. His grave read:  
>"Chick Hicks Age 37<em>

_1974-2011_

_Father of two, loving husband. _

_Gather up your Tears, Keep em in your pocket save them for a time when you're really gonna need em." _

_The next day, Sally got the newspaper as usual at her front door. _

_"Stickers, we only use the sofa for watching TV and takeaways, not for breakfast. We have a table!" Sally exclaimed. She pretended to whack her boyfriend with the newspaper and he got up and went to the kitchen table. The front page was __**Chick Hicks 1974-2011. **__Sally opened up the paper on the first few pages. _

_**On 9th October 2011, we lost a gem to the racing world. Chick Hicks died in a car collision on his way to the Arizonian Piston Cup. A Ford Focus crashed into the limo then a truck pulled over and toppled over onto the Limo and Ford. Hicks and the truck driver, Hugh Clarkson, died in hospital. He was pronounced dead at 16.30pm the following day. The crash occurred at 11.30 the previous night. **_

_**Hicks had two daughters; Amy Hicks; age 14 (15 on the 23**__**rd**__** December) and Bethany "Beth" Hicks age 7 (8 on the 24**__**th**__** January next year). He was married to Kimberly McQueen, younger sister of Matthew "Lightning" McQueen –who is engaged to Sally Carrera, girlfriend of 5 years- for almost 15 years. **_

_**Hicks had a rocky childhood, being put in care 4 times. His mother died and his father remarried when he was 6. He befriended Lightning McQueen in Elementary. McQueen was a year younger than Hicks. In High School, Hicks was a sophomore when McQueen was a freshman. Kimberly entered the picture a year later. Hicks and Kimberly started dating less than a month later. When Kimberly's brother found out, he dropped from school because Hicks and Kimberly had betrayed him. Hicks had apparently betrayed them a lot and betrayed a lot of other people. **_

_**In 1996, Hicks and Kimberly got married in Florida in a private service with family and friends, not including Lightning. He didn't want anything to do with Kimberly anymore. In December, Kimberly had Amy Grace Hicks at 7.00am on the morning of 23**__**rd**__** of December. **_

_**Hicks went into NASCAR racing in 2004. That same year, his wife had Bethany Katrina Hicks at 23.59 on the 24**__**th**__** January. He had been racing since he was 17. He had crossed paths with Lightning again in 2006 when he first joined the racing world. Chick was suspended from racing for a year when he banged Strip Weather's of the track in the last race of the season in '06. **_

_**He went back to racing in 2008. He managed not to play dirty again. **_

_**In his personal life, he and his wife had been arguing and apparently abused his children. Amy said: "He had been hurting me since I was 9. He also was very forceful when he was in a bad mood. He also hit Beth a few times. This all only happened when he was in a bad mood." **_

_**He was known to get drunk and hit people. Kim was planning a divorce when Amy ran away to her Uncle Lightning's town. Kim realised how abusive he had been to his kids. **_

_**On the night he left, Amy had planned with her family to run away to the town again. Her mum had left a note with her wedding ring.**_

_**A private funeral was held at Radiator Springs on 16**__**th**__** October 2011, current residence to McQueen, Kimberly and her children. **_

"_**He was too young to die," Tex, NASCAR presenter.**_

_**"I have lost my brother and Best friend" Lightning McQueen. **_

_Sally shut the newspaper. _

_"Terrible. He didn't need to die at 37. I feel so sympathetic on your family, Stickers," Sally said when she had finished reading the paper.____"I'm going to see if Kimberly wants to live in Radiator Springs." Sally went upstairs to change. While Sally changed in their room, McQueen walked to the sofa and read the article. He had no idea of the childhood Chick went through. Maybe he misjudged Chick._

A/N: REVIEWS DUDE!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Kim's choice**_

_**Last chapter! **_

_Kim had read the article. Amy and Beth were still not up. She heard the doorbell go. She was in the Cozy Cone Sally had promised them. Kim was in her fluffy purple dressing gown and silk night-gown. She opened the front door. There stood Sally in her blue trackie bottoms and blue tank. Her brown hair had been tossed into a pony-tail._

"_Hey Sally. What's up?" Kim yawned. _

"_Well, we figured you like the town and were all wondering if you want to live here?" Sally offered. Kim thought. _

_"I'm not sure since I still want to live at my own home. But then again, I want to rent it out," Kim replied. "I know the girls love the town and there is a nearby school…"  
><em>

"_So why don't you enrol them into the schools. Me and Stickers could look after them," Sally continued. "Besides, Amy has shown me some great dresses for the wedding! She could help with the wedding!"_

_"Hmmmm…I'll think about it. I'm still renting out the house though! See ya later Sally," Kim finished. She shut the door with a click. _

___

_Later that day, Kim had brought Sally, Stickers, Amy and Beth to Flo's Café. _

"_I know you two love the town very much and we have been staying here for over a week now," began Kim. "I know you hated home since there was no-one to play with, no school, no local kids…"_

_"And…?" Amy asked._

"_And I figured you like it here so much better. Me and Sally were talking about if you would like to stay here…" Amy and Beth's faces lit up. "Which is why me and Sally have worked out you two girls can stay here in your own Cozy cone and go to school here and live here alone. I'll rent out home and visit every now and again. Would you like that?" _

"_YES MUM!" Beth yelled. She hugged Kim and thanked her. Amy did the same. _

_Amy had learnt a lot the past few weeks. Like who she was loved by, she will be loved forever and the power of family and how to let go. _

_**The end**_

__  
>I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY. <em>

_Special mentions:_

_Moviejunkie- adding my stories onto your faves and alerts._

_ANY OTHER PERSON WHO REVIEWED. _

_The sequel will be out soon. Keep a look out. _


End file.
